Karra
Slade's second oldest daughter. He met her mother when he was transporting her clan of Dathomir Witchs to Trammis III. He knew better then to make any passes at the women, but that didn't stop Karra's mother from making a pass at him. Slade wasn't going the pass up a woman coming on to him, and so for the better part of the trip he was hers. When they landed on Trammis III they parted ways like nothing happened. Their ways of life was just too different for anything more to happen between the two of them. Karra, because of he upbringing, never cared too much to learn who he father was. When she found out Slade is her father she didn't know what to think or how to react. For the most part she is curious about him, only time will tell if any sort of connection will form. History Early Life Karra is one of the first girls born in Clan Great Forest, on their new home of Trammis III. During her youth the clan stayed close to the settlement the more "civilized" people had built. While the clan had moved to this new planet from Dathomir to escape outside influences on their way of life, they knew it was safer there. At least until they could learn the wilderness of this world and, like the mighty Rancor, find new mounts/friends on the new land. Karra's mother was a well respected warrior, and her skills seemed to have moved on to her daughter. Karra never knew who her father was, not just because the males of the clan had nothing to do with bringing up the girls but because her father wasn't even part of the clan. From what she knew she was the product of a fling her mother had when the clan was traveling to this world. Despite her upbringing Karra had a lot of interests in the "modern galaxy". It wasn't long before the settlement attempted to interfere with the Clans way of life, only after 3 years. The Clan decided to move out into the wilderness. They wandered for about a month till they came across a great forest. They found that the forest offered protection from larger predators as the trees grew so close to one another it left little to no room. The smaller creatures found within wile still dangerous were more manageable. It was here the Clan gained its name and built a village. Training Much of Karra's training would be done by her mother. She learned to wield many weapons but Karra's skills seemed to point toward the use of Swords, she would always pick one that was overly larger then her frame needed. When asked why she would use a larger sword, Karra simply said "It felt right". As her weapon/combat training progressed her mother and other women started to train her as a hunter. Training as a hunter on this world had proven to be a learning experience for the older women as well. Many of the beasts were larger then the prey on Dathomir, and one had to be sure they weren't being hunted as well. Karra impressed her clan by helping develop new methods for staying hidden while hunting. These methods would later allow a hunting party to bring down a Akorec, a feat first thought impossible with out using heavy blaster cannons, which they didn't have. By the time she was given the official title as a hunter, Karra was also taking up apprenticeship with the forge master. The Clans numbers were still small due to the move and the dangers of this new planet, so many of the women would have to take up two or more jobs. Karra was one of three girls that were chosen to practice as blacksmiths. Karra wouldn't progress far as she had little skill over repairing weapons and armor. Still her doing that would free up the more skilled smiths to work on new gear. Adulthood When Karra reached puberty she put through the the rites to become a full member of the clan and a grown woman. This would allow her to pick her first male, build her own house and pick a mount. During the rites Karra was given a vision. It showed buildings aflame or destroyed, some people were running and screaming for their lives over the bodies of the dead. Others were fighting a losing battle. The last thing she saw was a gaping mouth full of teeth. The impact of the vision was so strong it awoke a greater power within her. The Clan Elders saw the awakening of this power in Karra first hand as it manifested as a flame that surrounded her. Karra didn't seem to notice as she awoke and told the Elders what she saw. It was clearly the settlement they had arrived on the planet at so long ago. While Karra frantic that they needed to help them the Elders calmed her and assured her that they will send scouts to check on the settlement. After all the Clan did owe them for the protection they offered the first few years they were on this planet. Before anything else could be done Karra leaped out of the Elders Hut, casting a speed enhancing spell she ran toward the settlement, which was a good 2 day trip. Karra felt foolish by the time other women of the clan catch up with her. But they assured her all was fine and they would head to the settlement together. Later her mother, who was part of the group that followed, would tell her that such visions were never ignored by the elders. If Karra felt so strongly that they needed to help the settlement then the ancestors must have demanded it so. A day and a half later they arrived at the settlement, everything was fine. According to the settlers the strangest thing to happen as of late was discovering that the clan was still alive. Karra would relay the vision she had to the leaders of the settlement but they simply shrugged it off. They thanked the women for offering their help but the fact remained that no help was needed. Still they were welcomed and treated with respect. They planned to remain nearby for a while if only to be sure. No one faulted Karra, vision like the one she had were fickle. The events could happen tomorrow or years from now, that still didn't make Karra feel any better. Karra would barely awake the the next day to the sounds of destruction. When she reached a certain level of awareness she snapped fully awake, like she had to fight to free her mind. She knew right away what had happened when she got a good look around. A woman, one of the one that came with her to the settlement, was standing over one of the others. Her skin was pale, her veins bulged out and were deep purple, her eyes a deep black. She was a Nightsister and she noticed the sleep spell wasn't working on Karra, just like it hadn't working on the one she was standing over. That is when Karra saw the bloodied sword in the Nightsisters hand. The Nightsister leaped into the air bringing her sword down to strike Karra down. Karra reached out for her weapon, upon grasping it she easily parried the Nightsisters attack and ran her through. The twisted woman let out a shriek and Karra twisted the blade instantly killing her. She pushed the body away, off her sword and surveyed the area. Two other women were killed, likely by the Nightsister. The others were starting to come out of the spell. Towards the settlement Karras vision turned to reality. Creatures of this world were attacking and at the head of them were other Nightsisters on rancor mounts. Karra helped get the others to their feet. To think they had a Nightsister in their clan, and the fact that others went though the trouble to travel all the way out here, what was their goal? They would have to find out after the fight. When they were ready they ran into the fray, Karra fighting side by side with her mother. The Loss Karra fought well, holding off the frenzied creatures the Nightsisters brought to the fight and protecting some people of the settlement. The Nightsisters seemed to have thought everything was well in hand before the Clan's warriors showed up. They even had a star ship hovering over the settlement firing now and then. But for what ever reason the ship fired on the Nightsisters after a moment of silence. The battle completely turned the surviving Nightsisters ran off into the wilderness. Karra ran to meet up with the others who were now fighting a Akorec sent after them by the retreating Nightsisters. As Karra got ready to lunge into the battle a deafening roar directly behind her lifted her off her feet and sent her forward in a tumble where she hit her head hard enough to put her in a daze. A second Akorec had followed her and was about to make a meal out of Karra. Then her mother was between them, with a flash of steel the Akorec roared in pain and backed off. Her mother followed up with a spell that would basically shove the beast back. But the beast held its ground and leaned in to snap at Karra's mother, who started to lead it away. Karra was struggling to get to her feet when a pained cry from her mother snapped her out of the daze. She forced herself up and ran for where her mother lead the Akorec. Karra's mouth hung open in horror at what she saw, her mother was waist deep in its jaws screaming in pain and desperately pounding at the creatures face to let her go. Before anything could be done the Akorec shook its head, tearing her mother in two. Karra froze, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Emotions flared up in her one after another in a wild torrent. In a fit of rage and sorrow Karra let loose a ball of flame at the Akorec, then another and another. The beast at first turned to its new attacked but was quickly driven back and the flames started to burn and cook it alive. Gravely injured the Akorec ran away leaving Karra to what was left of her mother. When the others discovered her, she was weeping over her mother. For the moment they let her be and helped the settlers in putting out the fires and wounded. Exile When everything was more or less taken care of they learned that the crew of the ship that was at first aiding the Nightsisters were only doing so under duress. When the Great Forest Women showed up it provided the necessary distraction for them to kill their captures. It also turns out that this was the same crew who brought the Great Forest Clan to this planet. It was also learned what Karra had done when she saw her mother killed, not only did she display a power unknown to the rest of the clan present, but she struck out in anger, despite it being over the grief of loosing her mother. There was a real danger that Karra could become a Nightsister, so for now they bound her hands behind her and kept watch over her till they got back to the village. Once back at the Village and after the Elders reviewed Karra's case, they opted to exile her to contemplate in solitude her actions and to find peace within herself. Once she did, she could return to the village. It was the standard punishment for what she did, and she accepted it. She gathered her few belongings and after visiting her mothers grave, left the village. The first thing she did was head back to the settlement where she began tracking the Akorec that killed her mother. Despite the trail being a few days old she was able to follow it back to the beasts lair. There she found it already dead, not just by the injuries Karra burned into it but also it looked like smaller predators tried to make it a meal. What ever happened in that fight it was obvious the Akorec won. The body was still slightly warm so the beast only died earlier that day. Then she heard a sound like a egg cracking as well as a yip from a animal. Drawing her sword she crept around the carcass and found a small scavenger eating out of a large Akorec egg. Upon close inspection the scavenger had eaten all the other eggs save for one. Karra leaped out and yelled at it to chase it away. The things were typically easily scare off, and after a mean of three eggs already this one wasn't going to argue over the last. Karra walked over a picked up the egg. She could feel life flowing through it, and it hit her. Just as this unborn creature's mother robbed her of her mother, she helped rob it of its mother. She didn't really know why she did it, but she reached into the still developing mind of the Akorec and imprinted her mind to it, much in the way Karra's ancestors may have done to the first rancor mounts. The Clan uses this method to gain mounts and guard beasts on this planet, but no one was able to even attempt this on what is the apex predator of this planet. Over the next few years Karra and her Akorec, who she named Red, survived in the wilderness of Trammis III, often visiting the settlement when they became sort of famous, more Red then her, though that didn't bother her. United with Family It was during the small but still dire 2nd Battle of Trammis III that Karra would meet and take an interest in her father and fellow siblings. Her actions during the battle impressed her elders, and show them she was ready to rejoin the village. While she accepts she decides to investigate the dark sider cult, later found out to be the Society of Rhand, with her father and siblings. During their travels Karra would come to respect her father and enjoy to company of her sisters. In the after math of the Polis Massa asteroid field battle she would find two artifacts, a statue of a woman and a holocron. Both promised power or a way to save her father. At a cross road of truly discovering her connection with the force and her unusual powers she decided to take both items with out telling the Jedi. At Slade's Vault, Gate Keeper helped free the Ashla from the statue and unlocked the holocron for Karra. She learned her ancestor had left some sort of inheritance in the form of advance technology, knowledge in the force concerning discoveries between the light and dark side and who knows what else. Ashla offers to take Karra on as a Je'daii Padawan, which she accepts. While she temporarily leaves her family and fathers mission to pursue the inheritance with Ashla, she would return. Inheritance & Je'daii wip Powers and Abilities Karra is very nimble and athletic, able to evade most attacks thrown at her with incredible speed. She is highly skilled with a blade, using it with great proficiency to parry or block attacks she can't evade. Despite using a overly sized sword Karra can easily use one handed or two handed. Shes also very good at concealing her movements and presence. While a Force sensitive beings and scanners can still pin point her, she is able to avoid being notice by normal living beings and even some droids. Force Spells These force powers reflect the spells that Karra knows and uses. While she does it differently or the outcome of the spell may differ in some way, these are basically the same. *'Animal Friendship' *'Battle Precognition' *'Force Cloak' *'Force speed' *'Force Jump' *'Force barrier' *'Force Blaze' Equipment Weapons *Battler Blade: Basically a Bastard Sword version of the typical force empowered swords used by the warriors of Karra's Clan. The blade is slightly longer and wider and the handle is longer, to allow for a two handed grip. The entire sword is tempered with the use of the Clans magics making it stronger and sharper allowing it to cut materials even vibro blades can't cut, but falls short to the cutting abilities of a light saber. This weapon, and others like it, can even hold up to a light saber for while. *Bola: Simply three metal balls tied together with a leather thong. Used to entangle legs causing targets to fall, but when thrown with enough force might even inflict damage (e.g., breaking a bone, snapping necks). *Modified DC-15s Sidearm Blaster: Upgraded with current tech and power cells the weapons packs more of a punch and recharges faster. The trade off though is it has few shots, 5 instead of 8, before it needs to recharge. But with the faster recharge rate its mostly of no concern. Armor Karra has a set of armor that is only used when heavy combat is expected and stealth is not a option. This armor is tailored to her fighting abilities, while it may not cover all of her body the parts that are covered a typically whats always facing the enemy. Its been forged with the use of spells to become lighter then it normally would be and stronger, able to absorb small arms blaster fire. Its designed to allow for maximum movement Taking too many hits, 3 to 4, in a short amount of time will cause the armor to heat up and damage it and/or her. Its also able to hold up to other weapons like her sword very well as well as defend against light saber strikes, for a short time. Pets *Red (Akorec)